The Taylor Swift Collection of Dramione
by ella nchanted
Summary: This is a bunch of songfics that instead of doing one at a time I just mushed them all together as chapters. All songs are by Taylor Swift. Each song shows a different point of Dramione. Rated T for Mild Language.
1. White Horse

**A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at a songfic. I don't really believe in songfics unless they actually REALLY work out well, and I'm hoping this one does. I know that most songfics are in all reality only one-shorts only a bit different; but I'm different myself so I'm doing it in a story kind of way. Each story is a song from Taylor Swift, and you can tell which one by the title of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I do not own any of the characters... Blah blah blah... The only thing I own is the plot line... Blah blah blah... Credit for the song goes to Taylor Swift for her song _White Horse._**

**Enjoy!**

_Say you're sorry that face of an angel,_  
_Comes out just when you need it to;_  
_As I paced back and forth all this time,_  
_Cause I honestly believed in you._  
_Holding on the days drag on;_  
_Stupid girl, I should have known._  
_I should have known..._

The nerve of him! The idiot! After the war, we were lucky at ALL that our class was allowed by McGonagall to return to redo our last year; and HE was even _luckier_ to have me! And, yet again, instead of just breaking up with me like any SMART boy would do... But wait, this was Ronald Weasley; the boy who for six years always copied off of WHO'S work? Yeah, mine. At least Harry had the decency to ask me to only check his work.

So instead of doing something somewhat noble, he goes and cheats on me with that skank Brown... AGAIN! And, yet again, I'M the on that caught them!

_I'm not a princess,_  
_This ain't a fairy tale;_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_  
_Lead her up the stairwell._  
_This ain't Hollywood,_  
_This is a small town;_  
_I was a dreamer before_  
_You went and let me down._  
_Now it's too late,_  
_For you and your White Horse;_  
_To come around._

I finished wiping away my leftover tears as I walked through the portrait into Malfoy's and my shared Common Room. The last thing I needed was for him to see me crying; it would only give him something to make fun of me about. I lifted my head and stopped short; Blaise was there. We'd been becoming friends since half the time he stopped by, Malfoy was gone and I didn't feel right, making him just sit there and do nothing.

He looked up at me. I tried to plaster a smile on my face to make him think everything was okay. "I know you better than that," he said, reading right through my mask. I removed the fake smile as he bound across the room in four strides and took me into a tight embrace. He knew well enough of Ron and I to know what had happened. "Where was it this time?"

"Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom," I said, barely audible, into his shoulder. The tears that I was trying so hard to hold let loose, again; against my will. "I ended it, Blaise. For good this time. I-I just c-can't do th-this anym-more!" I broke down in my friend's arms, and his grip tightened around me.

And, yet, all I could think about was the day that Ron and I finally kissed during the war; and now I completely regretted the fact that I ever dated him or even kissed him. I should have just let go of my feelings for him forever.

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes,_  
_And never really had a chance;_  
_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love,_  
_You had to fight to have the upper hand;_  
_I had so many dreams,_  
_About you and me;_  
_Happy endings,_  
_Now I know..._

I cried myself to sleep that night; Blaise making sure that I was in my bed both before he left, and before Malfoy got back from wherever he was.

~*~TSCCOD~*~

The next morning at breakfast was hell. I walked through the doors into the Great Hall and the first thing I see is Ron's and Lavender's faces glued together. I, honestly, almost threw up right then and there. So, I sat at the opposite end of the table with Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus.

Out of my peripherals, I saw Ginny and Harry stand up simultaniously; Ron's face coming unglued from Lavender's to look at his sister and best friend. She must have said something in a low and threatening voice, and then (with Harry) proceeded to walk over and plop down beside me.

I smiled a half-but greatful-smile at her, which she returned.

~*~TSCCOD~*~

"What's wrong with you, Granger?" Malfoy lounged on the couch watching me, just to watch me since he was bored. "You haven't turned the page for almost twenty minutes."

I realized, sadly, that he was correct. I hadn't turned the page, I had just stopped reading and started staring at some point. I sighed. "Nothing," I whispered. "It's not like you would even care, Malfoy."

His smirk fell, and a blush rose slightly. "If only you knew, Hermione," he whispered less audible then I did. I looked up at him, and he chose that moment to quickly look away.

"Did... Did you just call me Hermione?" I said, now completely staring at him in shock.

"Why wouldn't I? I always call you Hermione when I talk to Blaise. Even he's started calling you Hermione." I smiled while he blushed more. "I just want to know what's wrong; you always read when we both are in here. And you, I don't know, just stopped reading entirely. What's wrong?"

I sighed, wiping away an escaped tear quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed; he had. In a second, he was in front of my chair and gently removing the book from my hands. "Hermione?" Malfoy breathed slightly. I sniffed, took a deep breath, and told him (Merlin knows why) about what had been going on; Ron's cheating, and how I was the one always catching him with my own eyes, and how it was finally over for good.

_I'm not a princess,_  
_This ain't a fairy tale;_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_  
_Lead her up the stairwell._  
_This ain't Hollywood,_  
_This is a small town;_  
_I was a dreamer before_  
_You went and let me down._  
_Now it's too late,_  
_For you and your White Horse;_  
_To come around._

The following morning was awkward for me, I had spent the night crying in the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy. I walked down to breakfast thoroughly confused on exactly weather I had been drinking last night, though I know for a fact I hadn't.

When I walked through the door to the Great Hall, I was quite greatful that it was Saturday. Mal-Draco was going to be studying until about two o'clock, so Blaise said he'd come stay with me for a while.

But that wasn't what made me question this morning; it was the fact that Ron and Lavender were no where near each other. Lavender was at one end of the table with one of the Patils, and several other Gryffindor seventh year girls; her face red from crying. Ron sat at the other end with no one, looking like her was missing something. I sat in the middle of the table so not to be by either one of them.

~*~TSCCOD~*~

"And then I just wound up crying in his arms while telling him what happened between me and Ron!" I had finished telling Blaise what had happened the night before with Draco. "I have no idea what happened to make me want to tell him..."

Blaise started to say something, but was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. "'Mione? 'Mione, open up!" My face fell, and there was a burning sensation at the back of my eyes; what in the name of Godric Gryffindor did he want? "'Mione," the voice cracked a bit, making it obvious that its owner was in tears. "Please, please, 'Mione! Talk to me!" I opened the Portrait Door, and before me stood none other than Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"What do you want, Ronald?" I snapped. "I'm not in the mood for your games right now." I was fighting harder than ever to keep the tears from spilling over.

_And there you are on your knees;_  
_Begging for forgiveness,_  
_Begging for me._  
_Just like I always wanted,_  
_But I'm so sorry..._

"I'm so sorry," he said for the thousandth time. "I'm begging you, 'Mione!" And indeed he was, about after the sixth apology, he had fallen to his knees begging for my forgiveness and to take him back.

The tears had spilled over long ago when I had began constantly explaining to him why I was through forgiving him. Before I could say, again, that I was through forgiving him, we heard someone yell "Weasel!" All three of us turned to see Malfoy walking towards us, apparently done studying. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing in front of my common room? You look like a kneeling servant!"

He looked at me, and saw that I was crying. It was obvious that his temper was now rising, because he was suddenly hollering at Ron. "Weasley, you better get away from my common room before I give you detention for public disruption! And don't think I won't do it either, because I will!"

Ron's eyes filled with anger, also. "Mind your own damn business, Malfoy!"

I quickly wiped away all traces of tears and corrected my posture. "Mr. Weasley," I said with my most Head Girl-ish voice. "You are to speak to your Heads with respect. Detention, Monday night. With the Headmistress, might I add." Ron's face was washed over in shock. "I don't enjoy doing this to my own House, but I will."

Ron looked even more pissed, but at me this time. "I was asking you to take me back and the ferret butts in, and you give me detention?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, and another Detention with the Headmistress on Tuesday," I said. Ron began to protest. "Disrespect the Head Boy again and you'll have Detention all next week, Mr. Weasley. You WILL respect the Head Boy, and you will apologize right now before you leave this corridor."

Ron began to protest again, but shut his mouth. "Sorry, Malfoy," he mumbled. Malfoy nodded in acceptance. He returned his gaze to me. "'Mione-"

"I suggest you leave immediately, Mr. Weasley," I said quietly. With one last glance towards me, he left.

_Cause I'm not your princess,_  
_This ain't a fairytale;_  
_I'm gonna find someone someday,_  
_Who might actually treat me well._  
_This is a big world,_  
_That was a small town;_  
_There in my rear view mirror,_  
_Disappearing now._  
_And its too late for_  
_You and your White Horse;_  
_Now its too late for_  
_You and your White Horse,_  
_To catch me now._

I sat on the couch between the two Slytherins in tears. But it was over for good now, I was done with Ronald Bilius Weasley for good. Both Slytherins were comforting me, my head resting on Draco's-yes, _Draco's!_-shoulder; each boy with one of my hands.

I sighed. "It's over," I whispered. "For good..."

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa..._  
_Try and catch me now._  
_Oh, it's too late;_  
_To catch me now._


	2. You Belong With Me

**A/N: Okay so, this is OFFICIALLY the longest chapter of ANYTHING I've written EVER! 4,805 WORDS! OMG OMG OMG! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Credits go to Taylor Swift for her song _You Belong With Me_.**

_You're on the phone with_  
_Your girlfriend, she's upset;_  
_She's going off about_  
_Something that you said._  
_'Cause she doesn't get your humor_  
_Like I do._

Draco and Blaise were laughing. I smiled, listening from behind the wall next to/covering the stairs to my staircase to my room. "Drake! That's not funny," I heard Pansy cry, while the boys continued laughing at her. "You're such a child!" She left the room, slamming the Portrait shut behind her.

Draco and Blaise stopped laughing for a bit, looking at each other in silence. I stood up, and they looked at me. All of us, looking at each other, began busting up laughing. "Dray, that was HILARIOUS!" I yelled, laughing just as hard as the boys. I collapsed on the couch between the boys; sitting closer to Draco than Blaise. Over the past two months, Draco had really grown on me; I'd even go as far as to say that I was beginning to fall in love with him.

He laughed and stretched, letting his arm fall around my shoulders. "Parkinson is a twit who needs to grow a sense of humor," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Well," I said, "now that I've had my fun watching you two piss her off; I'm going to go have some fun of my own." I flashed both boys a smile before heading upstairs to my dorm. Once I got there, I shut the door and turned on my music; getting lost in the music, I began to dance while thinking. I had no clue what Draco saw in her! She, first off, didn't think he was funny until he did or said something that really wasn't funny. Plus, the music that I liked, she hated; but that music was something that he and I both liked.

Eventually, I got so into my music, I-of course-picked up my hairbrush to use as a microphone and act like an idiot. But it's what I enjoy doing.

_I'm in the room,_  
_It's a typical Tuesday night;_  
_I'm listening to the kind_  
_Of music she doesn't like._  
_She'll never know_  
_Your story like I do._

I continued laughing, singing, dancing, and just bouncing around my room, totally forgetting the fact that Blaise and Draco were downstairs in the Common Room; I was having too much fun, for once on a weekday (and the beginning of the week, being it Tuesday) I actually didn't need to, nor want to, study.

Thinking, though, while I was having fun; I realized that even though she was also a Pureblood who's father was a Death Eater (well, former), she totally didn't get Draco at all! I mean, yeah, both their fathers were now former Death Eaters, but her father always at least stopped to love her; Draco's never did. I had witnessed that first hand, on many occasions. I couldn't wait for this Saturday this time, it was Slytherin versus Hufflepuff Quidditch Match; and both Blaise and Dray were playing.

_But she wears short skirts,_  
_I wear t-shirts;_  
_She's cheer captain,_  
_And I'm on the bleachers._  
_Dreaming 'bout the day,_  
_When you wake up and find;_  
_That what you're looking for,_  
_Has been here the whole time._

Breakfast the next morning was such a pain, I had to deal with watching Pansy crawl all over Draco in probably the shortest skirt in history. She had totally altered the uniform up about four inches higher, it made me want to puke. Not only did I have to deal with that, but also the fact that Ginny and Blaise kept staring at each other from across the room; but they were only shy glances not full on stares, thankfully.

The only good part was that Harry, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all shunning Ron; so he was no where near me. And do the fact that I still wanted to strangle Lavender, she kept as far away from me as possible; but since Ron and hers breakup, they weren't near each other either. But, sadly, all I could do was pick at the food on my plate. I really wasn't all that hungry.

I sighed, looking up again at Draco and Pansy. I fought back the urge to cry at the sight. I could no longer deny it; I had fallen, and fallen hard, for Draco Scorpious Lucius Malfoy.

"You okay?" Ginny whispered next to me. I nodded, as she eyed me carefully. She sighed. "You've fallen for a guy with a girl who doesn't deserve him?" I looked up at Ginny.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, looking back at my plate of untouched food. Ginny laughed a bit.

"Nope," she said. "I just know you that well." She smiled, which I returned half-heartedly.

_If you could see that_  
_I'm the one who understands you,_  
_Been here all along;_  
_So why can't you see,_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me._

Sitting through class was torture! Thankfully, since it was technically a repeat year for me, I had Ginny next to me in all my classes to help keep me straight. She knew I had fallen for Draco and, by the looks he gave me, Blaise did too. Which probably explained how Ginny knew.

"There's nothing I can do!" I said, again, as Blaise, Ginny, and I walked from Arithemacy to lunch. Draco had had a free period, and was on the other side of the castle so it was safe for the three of us to talk. "He's so perfect, no matter what his history, and he's stuck with that prat of a slut!"

I looked up as we approached the Great Hall. After our first class, McGonagall chose to let the seventh years (both classes, obviously) have free dress and no class after lunch to get ready for the upcoming Halloween Ball after the match tomorrow. When I looked up, I saw Draco standing there, waiting for us. He, surprisingly, was in regular muggle jeans that looked slightly worn and a tight fitting t-shirt that was still slightly loose. I lost my breath, he looked gorgeous, and even more so when he smiled. I could hardly believe that a guy like him was with a slut like Pansy.

_Walking the streets with_  
_You and your worn out jeans;_  
_I can't help thinking that_  
_This is how it ought to be._  
_Laughing on a park bench_  
_Thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy?_  
_And you've got a smile that could_  
_Light up this whole town;_  
_I haven't seen it in awhile_  
_Since she brought you down._  
_You say you're fine,_  
_I know you better than that;_  
_Hey what you doing with_  
_A girl like that?_

Draco walked up to us, still smiling. "Blaise, Ginny," he said. "Hermione, take a walk with me?" I nodded, and his smile widened.

"I'll take your things back to the Common Room for you," Ginny said, taking my bag without me answering her. I shot her a look that said we'd talk about it later.

Turning to face Draco, I smiled as we walked out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds; I was just grateful that we had the rest of the day off. Ginny and I had plans to go to Hogsmade after lunch since we still didn't have anything.

"So," he said. "Did you hear that McGonagall changed tomorrows tradition at the last second?" Draco said to break the silence.

"Yeah, about how since it's a Masquerade the Heads of Houses and McGonagall will be doing the opening and closing dance so that we have a chance to be stealthy too? Yeah. You know," I said, looking at the lake, "the only reason that she's also opening the ball is because Sprout is the only one married and her husband is coming to the Ball."

"So that's why," he said. "But would she still open the ball with the Heads?" I giggled.

"Maybe if McGonagall hadn't already told Slughorn she'd be his date she wouldn't!"

"Flitwick is directing the Orchestra?" I nodded. "Delecour has her own date?" I nodded again. "Ah. Well," he said stopping. "We're here."

"Here where?" I asked. All I had noticed is that we were by the lake in a secluded spot behind the castle by the Whomping Willow. He pointed to my left, where I hadn't looked yet. In the most beautiful place beside the entire lake was a small picnic with two plates and goblets, and food from lunch in the Great Hall. "Oh my Merlin!"

Draco laughed. "I figured we'd have a private picnic of our own before you go missing for the rest of the day with Ginny." My jaw still dropped slightly, I nodded. He laughed again. "Good! Now let's eat, I'm starved." My shock wore off and I laughed with him a little.

~*~TSCCOD~*~

About half an hour later, after talking and laughing; we were silent for a minute. "There's no need to pack anything up," Draco said as I started to grab things. Just as I was about to ask why, there was a _pop!_

I squealed at the sudden sound, only to see a house elf with large blue orbs, and floppy ears standing before me. "It is just Dobby, Miss! Dobby helped Master Draco set this up for Miss Hermione, he did!" Dobby said, bouncing slightly. I tried not to laugh as I almost made a "bouncing ferret" comment. "Dobby also volunteered to take everything back to the kitchens so Miss Hermione and Master Draco may get ready for tomorrow!"

I laughed a bit; I had always loved Dobby, We had thought that we had lost him, but when we went back to Shell Cottage after the war, we saw him up and bouncing helping Fluer. He told us that he had seen Dumbledore and shortly after we left, because of his sacrifice for us, he had awaken in the garden given a second chance at life. So, he decided to come back to Hogwarts.

"Hello, Dobby, " I said cheerfully. "And thank you! It is very kind of you to help like that."

"Anything for a friend of Harry Potter's!" He smiled one last time before apparating away with our picnic remains.

"Hermione," Draco said, as we began to walk back to the castle so I could meet up with and go shopping with Ginny. "May I ask you a question?"

"You just did," I said giving him a Malfoy-worthy smirk. He glared, giving me a look that said _you-know-what-I-meant._ I laughed. "You know you can," I said, smiling. His glare turned into a momentary smile, which faded to a serious look.

"Well," he said. "I was wondering if you were going shopping with Ginny for her or cause you were going tomorrow. And if you are, if you'd come with me?"

Before I could utter a word, there was a loud squeal of "Drakie!" and Draco was almost knocked over by Pansy. But not before I noticed what she was wearing did I walk away; she was in probably the miniest skirt that you could find, high heels, and a spaghetti strap top. I looked down at my own wardrobe; jeans with holes in the knees, and a red and gold Gryffindor t-shirt, and sneakers. My hair was frizzy and bushy, while hers was in a ponytail with a slight curl at the bottom. I looked like trash, she looked amazing; he was probably only asking me so that it would appear as though the Head Boy and Girl were obligated to go together even if we weren't opening and closing the Ball.

I sighed, and walked back to the castle alone. When I got to the doors, Ginny was waiting for me, and we walked to Hogsmade; Ginny talking endlessly about the Ball tomorrow and hoping to find Blaise before the unmasking at Midnight.

Everyone was sad that it hadn't worked out with Harry and Ginny, but at least they were still friends.

_She wears high heels,_  
_I wear sneakers;_  
_She's cheer captain,_  
_I'm on the bleachers._  
_Dreaming about the day,_  
_When you wake up and find;_  
_That what you're looking for,_  
_Has been here the whole time._

"That's it! That's the one Hermione!" I looked down at the dress I was wearing, then back up at the mirror to look at my reflection. The dress was beautiful, I'll admit that. It was to the floor and then some (which could easily be solved by the clear high heels in my closet), with a corset-like top with the two inch thick straps that thinned into about three-quarters of an inch closest to the material at my breasts and shoulder blades. The front part was cut to look like the top of a heart, and the back was completely lace up (which Ginny had done for me). The skirt started at my hips, and flowed out only a little. The dress was pure white with a little bit of gold accents here and there, and really did look amazing on me. "You should get it!" Ginny continued to cheer to me.

I shrugged. "I don't even know if I'm really gonna go tomorrow," I said. Ginny's jaw dropped. "Test on Monday. I want to study." Ginny clucked her tongue. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Will it make you happy if I buy the dress in case I do come because I finish studying early?"

"Yes! I mean, you have everything! Including the mask," she said excitedly. She was still wearing the dress she had chosen to buy. It was a Victorian-style, off-the-shoulder, emerald green ball gown that revealed PLENTY of cleavage; oh, what Ron will say when he sees it's his little sister in it! "Well, let's get out of these dresses and buy them!" Ginny pushed me back into the changing room that we chose to share so that we could both get in and out of our dresses.

~*~TSCCOD~*~

"Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall," Ginny kept repeating. A Bludger hit by Hufflepuff had just knocked Blaise off his broom, and he was now "pulling a Harry from first year" and hanging on with one hand while trying to get back up onto it.

Draco had seen it and was now trying more than ever to get the Snitch before Blaise fell. Thankfully, he had succeeded in doing so, as the whole Slytherin section of the pitch erupted in cheers for not only that, but Blaise had also gotten back up on his broom; causing Ginny to breath a sigh of relief, I did also.

Draco and Blaise had flown over to where Ginny and I sat, smiling. "Good game!" Ginny and I hollered to them as they approached us. Ginny looked at Blaise. "And you," she said, punching him in the shoulder slightly. "Almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were gonna fall!"

He laughed a bit, but stopped laughing suddenly when he looked at me. "That slutty whore," he said. I gave the look that showed my emotion, I was taken aback.

"Ex-CUSE me?" I exclaimed. "I am NOT a slutty whore, thank you very much!" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Not YOU! The slutty whore behind you," he said. I quirked my eyebrow and turned around, shocked (well, kinda...). There stood Pansy and Nott; she was giggling as he stood there in his Quidditch Uniform, telling him how cute he was and what a great job he did. He had one hand wrapped around her waist while the other held his broom, both of her hands on his chest.

Draco, looking pissed, flew over to them and asked what the hell was going on; which began the row between the two of them. I clamped my hand over my mouth as he rolled his eyes and flew away.

_If you could see that_  
_I'm the one who understands you,_  
_Been here all along;_  
_So why can't you see,_  
_You belong with me?_  
_Standing by, and waiting_  
_At your backdoor;_  
_All this time, how could you_  
_Not know baby,_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me._

I sat at my desk in my room, constantly looking back at the dress laying on my bed along with the mask. Giving a frustrated sigh, I picked up my book and went into the Common Room onto the couch to study. Ginny would be over in about an hour only to take three to get ready for the ball that I decided not to attend.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco came down his stairs, a bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey," he said, cheerily.

"Hey."

"So," he continued, "you not getting ready yet? Or waiting until Ginny gets here?" I held up my book for him to see. "Really?" I nodded.

"Test on Monday, I want to make sure I'm ready. I want a good score," I said, my face in a half-smile/half-grimace. Any trace of smile on his face left.

"Oh," he said. I turned back to my books. "I wish you were going. Even if I would have to look around the room at Midnight after the unmasking just to find you," he said quietly; so quiet that I almost didn't hear him. He cleared his throat a bit as if to say that he didn't say that out loud. "Well, um... I'm going to Blaise's room to get ready. He doesn't want to see Ginny. He said he wants to find her tonight." He smiled a bit, as did I.

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you either tonight when you get back or in the morning." He nodded solemnly and quietly walked out. Only to have Ginny walk in ten minutes later.

"You ready to get ready for a night of partying, girly girl?" Ginny exclaimed, walking through the Portrait Hole with a large smile on her face. The smile quickly faded, though, when she saw me with my nose in a book. "You're really not going, are you?" I kinda shrugged saying well, you know... Ginny's shoulders slumped as she dropped her Gryffindor red garment bag and everything else at her sides. "Are you for real, 'Mione? You're ditching the Halloween Ball to study?" Ginny practically glared at me.

I sighed. "Ginny, I would rather just stay away from getting hurt," I whispered. "He was going to make a statement about the ball yesterday on our way back to the castle. But Pansy ran at him and tackled him..." I wiped away an escaped tear. "He forgave her and then told me that he wished I was going... Whatever," I said, sniffing.

"You're in love with him!" Ginny exclaimed.

I sighed. "Shut up, let's get you ready for the Ball," I said, picking up her stuff. She squealed before bounding up the stairs to Draco's and my shared bathroom.

~*~TSCCOD~*~

"Are you sure you don't wanna come tonight, 'Mione? It's going to be so boring without you there," she ha;d whined. Her hair was no longer straight, bit had what seemed like a million small spirals, making her hair now shoulder length instead of mid-back. Her emerald green mask matched perfectly with her dress. She had chosen to pit emerald green eye shadow around her eyes to blend with the mask.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure," I said, smiling at her. "Go! Have fun! Go find Prince Blaise." She blushed and I laughed. Giving me one last hug, her green heels clicking against the floor of the hallway; which I heard slowly fading as the Portrait swung shut. I sighed, looking at the photos on the mantel that had been taken over the past two months since Ron and I broke up. Me and Blaise, Me and Gin, Draco and Gin, Blaise and Draco, Gin and Blaise... Finally, my eyes came to rest on the photo in the center of the mantel; me and Draco. I loved him, I was IN LOVE with him... I raised my wand, and muttered a spell that fixed my hair. Sighing, I walked upstairs to my room, and got ready as semi-quickly as possible. Tonight, I had to get him to notice that he belongs with me; that I love him.

_Oh, I remember you_  
_Driving to my house_  
_In the middle of the night;_  
_I'm the one who_  
_Makes you laugh when_  
_You know you're about to cry._  
_And I know your favorite songs,_  
_And you tell me 'bout your dreams._  
_Think I know where you belong,_  
_Think I know it's with me..._

I walked to the Great Hall, the only student not in the Ball. I looked through the crack of the doors; watching the end of the opening dance, I took a deep breath before opening the doors of the Great Hall and stepping through.

~*~TSCCOD~*~

_Draco's POV_

I sighed, yet again. The Heads were getting ready to make their opening dance of the Ball. Seeing as how Blaise was the person I "came" with, we stood in the crowd; he was all to desperately trying to find the Weaslette. I was just upset by the fact that Hermione didn't come tonight.

Blaise hit my shoulder. I looked at the idiot of mt best friend. He was in an emerald green, modern day, Victorian style suit with black shoes and a green tie; yeah, he's not a Slytherin what-so-ever. "There she is," he said, almost jumping out of his skin. I snorted.

"I doubt it. How would you even be able to tell?"

He sighed. "I just know it, man," he said. We looked at the floor because everyone was clapping; the Heads had just finished their dance. And right at that moment, the doors to the Great Hall opened; everyone turned to look. "Woah," Blaise said. "Who is that?"

"I don't know," I said, my eyes not leaving her. "But I'm going to find out..." She was beautiful. Her dress was pure white (matching my completely white sire that, like Blaise's, was also semi-Victorian). Her hair was straight, and had a few curly pieces hanging down slightly but yet also pinned back; between each curl was a braid, each braid being pulled to the back of her head, the bottom half of her hair still completely straight. Her mask was also white, with black eyeshadow around her eyes. She was absolutely breathtaking, especially with her honey-brown eyes.

I couldn't breath, my head was swimming; I was falling in love with a masked girl. The girl stepped into the Great Hall timidly, looking at everyone staring at her. She bit her bottom lip, obviously a little nervous; an action that seemed so familiar to me.

~*~TSCCOD~*~

Three hours later, it was almost time for the final dance before the unmasking and the Head's final dance. I still had yet to ask her to dance with me... Well, again that is. We had danced several times, talking and laughing with each other. I walked up behind who I believe was Potter, and tapped him on the shoulder. "May I have the last dance?" He looked at her then nodded, I mocked a bow while messing around. "M'lady?" She laughed, but took my hand.

We danced to the last song, staring into each other's eyes. She broke the contact, blushing. "Why are you staring?" She asked quietly.

I sighed. "I wish I knew who you are," I whispered. She bit her bottom lip again, and O smiled. "That seems so familiar to me," I said as I brushed my hand along her lips. We both stopped dancing and just looked at each other. Slowly, her eyes began to close, as did mine; and a second later, our lips met. We kissed, and it felt like I was on fire, and I didn't want to be rescued. I put one hand on the small of her back, and the other on the nape of her neck to pull her closer to deepen this magical kiss.

Her tongue slightly brushed my lower lip; and I opened my mouth a little more, letting her in. Our breathing was starting to become ragged, but I didn't want this kiss to end. We finally separated, trying to catch our breath.

The girl looked into my eyes; those honey-brown eyes looked so familiar. She bit her lip again before we both breathed out "Woah."

~*~TSCCOD~*~

_Hermione's POV_

"Woah," we both breathed at the same time. It was like a fire, one that I would have gladly just stood in. Now instead of wondering what kissing Draco would be like, I wanted to know who this man in front of me was.

"Now, everyone," McGonagall called. "It's almost time for the unmasking. So, if you've been dancing with someone I would suggest that you ask them if you may remove their mask. That meant you, gentlemen." She gave a smirk worthy of Draco, before walking over to Professor Slughorn.

The mystery masked man in front of me took my hand and looked into my eyes. "May I remove your mask when the time comes, M'lady?" I nodded, smiling.

~*~TSCCOD~*~

_Draco's POV_

My heart lept when I saw her nod. About that time, I heard McGonagall shout "Unmask!" and I gently, and slowly, removed her mask. I gasped, seeing the all too familiar face of my fellow Head Girl. She saw my suprise.

"You're unhappy," she whispered, looking down. I saw the tears beginning to brim.

"No," I said, quickly. She looked up at me, and I gave a small laughing-sigh. "I am... Ecstatic." She gave a smile that was small, but mine only widened.

"Mia," I whispered, before quickly leaning down and kissing her again, now wanting to never leave the fire that was burning between us.

_Can't you see_  
_That I'm the one who understands you,_  
_Been here all along;_  
_So why can't you see,_  
_You belong with me?_  
_Standing by, and waiting_  
_At your backdoor;_  
_All this time, how could you_  
_Not know baby,_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me._

I pulled away from her. "You're-you're actually happy?" Hermione asked timidly. "Wait, you called me Mia..."

Smiling, I ripped my mask off, praying like mad that she'd be okay that I kissed her.

~*~TSCCOD~*~

_Hermione's POV_

I watched him rip his mask off, gasping as I put my hands to my mouth. "Dray?" I whispered. He looked at the floor.

"Shit," he mumbled. Thankfully, he was looking down at me while trying to look at the floor. So I stood on the balls of my feet and planted one on him. He and I closed our eyes at the same time as he deepened the fiery kiss. So this is what love felt like?

"Well," McGonagall said, us separating. "The Heads of Houses will now-"

"Professor!" Draco yelled. "May the Head Girl and I close the Ball?" She looked at us, and saw his hand around my waist, and my hands on his chest. She nodded.

"So, correction; the Head Boy and Girl will now close the Halloween Ball." Everyone applauded as he half-dragged me onto the dance floor.

I smiled at him as we began dancing, but I let it slide off my face. "What's wrong, Mia?" Draco asked, looking a little worried.

"I should have known it was you," I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you're the only person that calls me Mia." I smiled at him, but it faltered again.

"Is there something wrong, Mia?" Dray asked, extremely worried. "You keep smiling and then you stop... What's wrong?"

"I love you, Draco," I whispered. The worry in his face was replaced with shock and surprise. I quickly looked away, but he caught my face with his hand and turned me to face him again. He leaned into kiss me again but stopped just above my lips; his now hovering over mine.

"I love you too, Mia," he whispered before he pressed his lips to mine in another fiery and passionate kiss.

_You belong with me.  
Have you ever thought just maybe,  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me._


	3. You're Not Sorry

_All this time I was wasting,_  
_Hoping you would come around;_  
_I've been giving out chances every time,_  
_And all you do is let me down._  
_And it's taking me this long, baby,_  
_But I figured you out;_  
_And you're thinking we'll be fine again,_  
_But not this time around._

By now, it was almost Christmas Break; Draco and I were pretty much inseparable. Due to the unmasking at the Halloween Ball, Ginny and Blaise were inseparable. Anytime that there was Prefect Duties, they were beginning to Prefect Duty Rounds to inter-house pairs; starting with Ginny and Blaise.

One night, right before Christmas Break, there was a knock on the Portrait Door. I opened the door and stared into the eyes of a red-headed Weasley; but not the one that I wanted to be seeing. Draco was in the library.

"'Mione," they said, "I'm so sorry. It's been four months about; please forgive me." I sighed.

"Ronald, I gave you chance after chance after CHANCE again and again. You will never stop cheating on me. You know that you would rather be with that... That... SLUT!" I shook my head as he looked at me with pleading eyes. "Just go away, Ronald... I'm happy; I'm _finally_ happy..."

_You don't have to call anymore,_  
_I won't pick up the phone;_  
_This is the last straw,_  
_Don't wanna hurt anymore._  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry,_  
_But I don't believe you baby;_  
_Like I did before._  
_You're not sorry, no._  
_No oh._

"But, 'Mione-"

"Ron," I said quietly, "shut up. You're not sorry, and you never will be; and you know it." I glared at him. "I avoid you because I can't stand to look at you because I can't stand to look at your face. I don't answer your owls because I have nothing to say to you-"

"But I ended things with Lavender! I don't want to be with her! I want you!"

"-and I don't believe you anymore like I used to. I forgave you over and over again." I sighed. "Can't you just accept that I'm happy with Draco? He can give me things that you never gave me."

"_Ferret_," he hissed. "What can _Malfoy_ give you? He's a Death Eater-"

"No, Ronald, you _assumed_ that he was. HE never got the Mark! He didn't even do Voldemort's bidding! If it hadn't been for sacrifice by several people, Draco would be dead because he CHOSE to fail!"

Ron scoffed. "Again, what does he have to offer that I supposedly couldn't give you?"

My mouth gaped, jaw dropped at him. "Everything!" I yelled, waving my hands before counting everything off on them. "Security, Honesty, TRUSTWORTHINESS-"

"What's so trustworthy about him?"

"-Romance, PASSION, _FRIENDSHIP_!" I emphasized on several different occasions, trying to get it across to him.

"'Mione-"

"Go AWAY, Ronald!" I said before slamming the door in his face. Breathing a huge sigh, I turned back to the table in the middle of the Common Room, picked up my book while curling back into a ball on the couch and continued to read; waiting for Draco to get back.

_Looking so innocent, I might_  
_Believe you if I didn't know;_  
_Could've loved you all my life_  
_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold._  
_And you got your share of secrets,_  
_And I'm tired of being last to know;_  
_And now you're asking me to listen cause it's_  
_Worked each time before._

I sighed again, turning the page. I was so tired of Ron's crap; it was beginning to get unbearable! Suddenly, I heard someone outside the Portrait Hole yell "Weasel! Get away from the door to my Common Room!"

"Shut up, _ferret_, before I curse you into oblivion for even _looking_ at 'Mione!"

"Is that a _threat_, Weasley? I can give you a weeks worth of Detention just for threatening to curse me."

There was a low snarl, I was now looking at the Portrait Hole, waiting for the moment that I needed to intervene between my boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend. "You wouldn't, Malfoy, because it would hurt her and piss her off!"

"Ha! She _despises_ you right now! She'd rather spit on your face than talk to you. Now, stop making a scene in front of my Common Room before you're put back in Detention for not only threatening me, but also making a public disturbance."

"No," I heard Ron growl before he shouted "_Stupefy!_" At that second, I swung open the Portrait and saw Ron with his wand pointed at where Draco was standing, and Draco was on the floor with his hand loosely around his wand.

"Mr. Weasley!" I yelled. Ron whipped around. "This will carry a severe punishment." Luckily, at that moment, Blaise and Ginny walked up. "_Expeliarmous,_" I muttered, catching Ron's wand. I now had to put on my Head Girl face, which Ginny realized with a gasp. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Zabini," I said, my eyes not off Ron, "please take the Head Boy to the infirmary. He was hit with a very strong stunning spell and hit the floor quite hard." Ginny and Blaise both nodded, and picked Draco up and carried him to the Hospital Wing. "Mr. Weasley, I believe we have an appointment with the Headmistress." Stowing both wands in my robes, I took Ron by the arm and escorted him to Headmistress McGonagall's office.

Within minutes we stood in front of the stone gargoyle that lead to the staircase to her office. "Stay right there," I told Ron. I stepped up to the gargoyle and whispered into it's gigantic ear, "_Semper Albus_." I stepped back from the gargoyle as it sprung to life to reveal the steps to her office. I turned to Ron. "Let's go, Mr. Weasley," I said, my arm extended to the staircase making him go first.

When we got the top of the stairs, he looked at me before knocking timidly. We faintly heard McGonagall's "Come in." Ron looked at me before reaching for the handle. "I'm sorry, 'Mione," he said again.

"In, Mr. Weasley; let's not keep the Headmistress waiting," I said, nodding towards the door. He sighed, and opened the door. Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk, there was a slight of trace of surprise in her expression.

"Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley? To what to I owe the pleasure?" McGonagall had put her quill down and had her hands folded on top of her desk. Without a word, I motioned a non-verbal command to Ron to sit-which he did-and took his wand from my robes, setting it upon her desk. "Oh," was all she said, and I sat down in the second chair across from her. "Another student was hexed?"

"Not just any student, Headmistress," I replied in the same Head Girl manner that I had been handling this entire situation. I looked at Ron. "Would you like to explain or shall I?" Ron kinda shrunk back into his chair. "Mr. Weasley, you know Headmistress McGonagall as well as I do, if you hold your peace it will be more severe, I can promise you that." With my peripherals, I could see the shock on McGonagall's face. She had very rarely seen me like this, and very, VERY, few people had seen me anywhere remotely close to this. Ron, in answer to my question just looked to the floor.

"Malfoy... Bloody git..." was what came from his barely audible mumble. McGonagall's shock turned from me to Ron.

"You... You hexed the Head Boy, Mr. Weasley?" McGonangall stuttered slightly.

"With a very strong stunning spell powered by a lot of anger," I said. "The Head Boy hit his head quite hard on the floor. As I began to tell Mr. Weasley that he had an immediate appointment with you, Miss Weasley and Mr. Zabini came around the corner and took Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary upon my request." All she did was nod.

"Well," she said after a moment. "As Head Girl and a witness, you have the first suggestion for punishment, Miss Granger." At that, Ron's head shot up.

"What? She gets to chose the punishment? That's BEYOND unfair!" Ron had jumped out of his seat. McGonagall turned her attention back to him.

"Hexing-especially stunning-another student is a serious delinquency, Mr. Weasley," she said calmly. "Being that it was the Head Boy, that makes it an even more serious matter!" She turned back to me. "Miss Granger?"

I sighed. "Well," I said. "To begin, at least a month's worth of Detention. During which, there should be a suspension from the Quidditch Team"-at that I saw the horror on Ron's face as he whipped his head around to face me-"and fifty points from Gryffindor."

McGonagall nodded. "That sounds very reasonable, Miss Granger-"

"WHAT?"

"-BUT," she continued, raising her voice higher than Ron's as he stood once again. "Due to the fact that it was the Head Boy, I am extending it. Six weeks Detention, I agree with the Quidditch suspension, and it will be another thirty points also." Ron sat there gaping at both the Headmistress and I. I nodded agreeing full heartedly with her extension on the punishment, but I think there should be one more thing.

"Headmistress," I said, a little nervously at bringing this into the situation. She looked back at me. "I believe," I continued, "that with the seriousness of this being the Head Boy that was, indeed, stunned; I believe Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey should be notified about the situation. After all, the punishment is very severe-almost near suspensin or expulsion-for such a serious act; but, do remember that they did have three boys that were Head Boys, so he should know proper respect that needs to be shown towards one."

She nodded. "You're correct, Miss Granger. I believe Authur and Molly should be notified about this situation also." Ron's head shot to McGonagall, then he shot a glare back to me. "Now," she said, "Miss Granger, you're dismissed. Mr. Weasley, you're to stay here with me." Ron slumped back into the chair; I stood, and bowed slightly to McGonagall.

"I will be sure to request to Madam Pomfrey that she keep you informed," I said, watching McGonagall incline her head to accept that I give that request, before I turned and walked out the door; listening to murmurs from the portraits of the former Headmasters.

"Now, you'll be sorry," I whispered as I descended the stairs to head to the Hospital Wing.

_You don't have to call anymore,_  
_I won't pick up the phone;_  
_This is the last straw,_  
_Don't wanna hurt anymore._  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry,_  
_But I don't believe you baby;_  
_Like I did before._  
_You're not sorry, no._  
_No oh._

I sat beside Draco's bed in the Hospital Wing. Ginny and Blaise sat on the opposite side. I had been on McGonagall's office whit Ron for two hours, and Dray still hadn't woken up. We all sat there in silence. As if I now needed anymore proof to show that Ron will never be able ti give me a real reason to forgive him.

Apparently, because of the force of the stunning spell, when Dray hit the floor he has hit it hard enough to give him a concussion and knock him out for a long while; meaning that all I could do was sit there next to him, holding his hand, and wait for him to wake up. It was going to be excruciatingly long for me...

I'd been sitting there for only an hour and a half or so, when McGonagall's cat Patronous showed up. "Miss Granger, I'm sorry, nit I need you to come to my office with Miss Weasley and Mr. Zabini. Oh, and an update on Mr. Malfoy too. Thank you," it said to me before vanishing before our eyes.

I looked at Ginny and Blaise who nodded. Ginny went into Madam Promfrey's office to talk to her. I stood up and leaned over Dray's bed, bending my head next to his. "Blaise, Ginny and I have to go see McGonagall, Dray. I'll be back as soon as I can," I whispered in his ear, before leaning up and kissing his forehead. I could only hope that he had heard me; but something in my heart told me that he had, and he would still be here when we got back and that could either be a good or a bad thing.

Just as I leaned away from his bed, Ginny reappeared and we all left the Hospital Wing to head to McGonagall's office. We walked in silence, the inseparable couple separated to put me in between them; each one with an arm around my shoulders. When we reached the stone gargoyle, it lept aside and allowed us through without the password; most likely by order of McGonagall. Before going up the stairs, I composed myself; the Head Girl attitude that I had held earlier in her office, since I had no idea why I was back with Ginny and Blaise in tow.

Head held high, I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. I looked to Ginny and Blaise as McGonagall said "Come in." I opened the door and walked in, Ginny and Blaise right behind me. We walked into the office with this scene: McGonagall behind her desk with her hands folded on top of it, Ron still in the chair he was in when I left except that he was now staring into the fire, Mrs. Weasley was in the chair I had sat previously and turned her head to face the three of us, and Mr. Weasley stood behind her and was also now facing us.

"You wanted to see us, Headmistress?" I asked as Ginny, Blaise, and I walked in; Blaise shutting the door behind us.

"Yes, Miss Granger," she said. "Please, sit down." She conjured three more chairs, and we each took a seat. Mrs. Weasley's chair was closer to Ron's chair then it had been; I sat beside her with Ginny beside me, and Blaise on her other side. "Miss Granger, do you have an update on Mr. Malfoy?"

"I do, Headmistress," Ginny said. "When Mr. Malfoy hit the floor, he apparently hit it hard enough to give him a little more than just a concussion." She glared at Ron before continuing, looking back at McGonagall. "After Madem Promfrey took the stunning spell off, he remained unconscious. He still is. Madem Promfrey said it may be several hours before he is conscious again."

I closed my eyes for a second. This was harder to do than I thought. "Thank you, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said as I opened my eyes. "Now, I'm sure the three of you are wondering why I requested your presence." We nodded timidly. "Well, I know what Miss Granger saw. But I would like to know what you, Miss Weasley, and you, Mr. Zabini, saw or heard."

"Minerva," Mrs. Weasley said, "after Ginny and Blaise speak, I'd like to hear Hermione if neither you nor her mind."

"I don't mind," McGonagall said. "Miss Granger, would you mind retelling what happened?" I nodded, not sure that if I spoke now that my voice wouldn't crack on me. "Alright then. Well, Miss Weasley, I need to know what you heard and saw."

"Well," Ginny said, looking at her parents and then back to McGonagall."We-Blaise and I-were coming back from dinner and decided to see Hermione and Draco. We were about five corridors from their Common Room when we heard... It wasn't yelling, but it was kind of a loud talking. It was semi-calm, but very authoritative. Then there was another voice that was suddenly shouting the stunning spell. We never heard a thud, but we knew it was there. As we got closer, pretty much right around the corner, we heard Mia yelling at Ron-in her Head Girl voice-that (and I quote) 'this will carry a severe punishment'. Right about that time, we came around the corner as she disarmed Ron. I saw her Head Girl face and almost knew immediately what had happened. After she realized we were there, she asked me and Blaise to take Draco to the Hospital Wing while briefly explaining why, we picked up Draco and took him there."

McGonagall nodded her head and looked at Blaise. "Is that all true, Mr. Zabini?"I watched as Blaise nodded while kind of mumbling "Yes, Headmistress." She nodded, lookingto me. "Miss Granger?"

I nodded, looking at Mrs. Weasley, and replaying-AGAIN-exactly what I had both seen and heard. I had seen Mrs. Weasley mad before, but now she looked furious at the end of my story. The office had gone silent after I had finished.

_You had me crying for ya, honey,_  
_And it never would have gone away;_  
_No, you used to shine so bright_  
_But I watched all of it fade..._

McGonagall excused the three of us. As we walked out, I saw Ron's face pale and any shine left in his eyes was completely gone. He looked like a ghost; and, frankly, I believed that before the night was over, we would probably be wishing that he was.

We headed back to the Hospital Wing in silence-yet again-all of us praying that Dray would be awake soon.

~*~TSCCOD~*~

"Mia... Mia!"

"Huh? Wha'?" I looked up, expecting Blaise to be the one shaking me awake; but pools of silver met my eyes. I jumped up. "Dray!" He scooped me into a hug from his bed. "Oh, baby," I mumbled into his shoulder before I broke down crying.

"It's okay, Mia," he whispered. "I'm right here... I heard every word you said to me, I promised I'd never leave you and I'm going to keep it." Draco continued to murmur into my hair. "I love you so much, Mia."

"I love you, Draco, I love you," I mumbled into his shoulder continuously while he rubbed my back lightly. It had been almost a week since the incident and he had finally woken up.

"'Mione, it's time for dinner," I heard a gentle voice say. It was Blaise.

"'Mione-?" Ginny half-began asking. I turned around, and they both saw Draco awake. "Draco!" Ginny exclaimed, running to the other side of his bed.

"You're up, Mate," Blaise said, hugging me before standing next to Ginny. "Do you remember anything?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, Weaselbee hexed me," he said. "And now I'm waking up after a couple hours... Must've been some stunning spell." He smiled, and I looked away.

~*~TSCCOD~*~

_Draco's POV_

My smile fell when I saw her look away. "What's wrong,love?" I asked her. I knew I was right about the Weasel hexing me, I had heard it before everything went dark... So what was there to be wrong about? I looked at Blaise and Ginny, who were also looking away from me, but at Mia. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

Blaise sighed. "I can't tell him..."

"I will," Ginny said quietly. "It was my brother, after all..." I looked at Mia, who was looking at the other two, and she shook her head.

"I will," she said even more so quieter than Ginny had.

I threw my hands up in the air, giving a frustrated sigh; they all looked at me. "Will someone PLEASE tell me what it is you want to tell me? I'm sure it's late, and we all need to get to bed since we have Mid Terms next week." Mia looked away from me again. "Mia, love," I said. "What is wrong?"

She sighed, looking at me. "Dray," she said, her voice beginning to betray her in the fact that she was upset. "We're already a day into Mid Terms." I stared at her, shocked.

"THAT'S how you tell him he's been knocked out for almost a week?" Blaise said loudly. "You tell him we're already a day into MID TERMS?"

"Oh, how ELSE was I supposed to tell him?" Mia half-yelled back, before adopting a slightly amused and slightly upset look. "Like this: oh, I'm sorry baby, but Ron's spell was so powerful that even after it was removed from you it didn't matter because you hit your head so hard that it knocked you out for a week so what you think is actually next week is right now? BLAISE YOU IDIOT!"

"Guys," Ginny said in a tone that wasn't a normal one but was still crossed between a yell and a whisper. They both turned on her. "He IS awake, you know!" Their faces fell, and the three of them turned towards me.

"It's... It's Tuesday... Of... Next... Week... ?" I half-said, half-asked completely confused. Before anyone could answer, the doors to the Hospital Wing swung open, and in walked the idiot who cursed me. "What the fuck are YOU doing here?" I yelled.

~*~TSCCOD~*~

_Hermione's POV_

I hadn't turned around yet, but Draco's question made me realize exactly who had just walked through the door; and I turned around. My eyes narrowed. "Ronald," I said in a slight hiss. "What do you want?"

He continued to approach the bed. "I was just coming to see you," he whispered to me. My eyes narrowed. "I haven't seen you at meals lately, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"That's not your job anymore," barked Blaise. "And I doubt you even did it when it WAS your job. Oh, that's right, you didn't!" Ron's eyes snapped up and narrowed at Blaise. "You were to busy shagging Brown to even give two cents about how your girl was doing. Now guess what? She's Draco's, and he does a great job at making sure she's okay."

"Really? Cause it seems like he's been slacking the past week," Ron said sarcastically.

"That was because of YOU, you dolt!" Ginny practically screamed. "Get OUT Ron! You don't deserve to be in any of our presence!" Obviously, the look on Draco's and Blaise's faces told me that they had never seen Ginny like this before; but soon, Blaise's shock turned to admiration as he watched his little firey red-head of my best friend.

"I just... I wanted to... Apologize..." Ron slightly stuttered.

"To who?" Ginny asked as Draco mumbled a slightly audible "Yeah right."

"'Mione," Ron mumbled just as low as Draco had.

I scoffed."Go away, Ronald," I said viciously. "If you apologize to anyone it should be Draco. Now, OUT before I let Minerva know that you have another week added to your detention."

Ron flushed a bit, before quickly turning and leaving the Wing.

_So you don't have to call anymore_  
_I won't pick up the phone_  
_This is the last straw_  
_There's nothing left to beg for_  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did before_  
_You're not sorry, no no oh_

The door shut, and I let out a frustrated growl. How DARE he? The imbecile! Madem Promfrey came bustling around the corner, and began to fuss over Draco; only to make sure that he would be okay before she let him go. "I've only been awake an hour," I heard him tell the nurse behind me. "You've never released me after that soon!"

"That's because you still weren't well at the time, Mr. Malfoy," she said, finishing checking him over. "You seem better now than you have any other time you have left my presence. So, I'm going to release you."

Smiling, the four of us went down to dinner; Blaise and Draco sitting with Ginny and I and everyone at the Gryffindor table. No one but me noticed that Ron wasn't even present for his favorite meal of the day.

_You're not sorry, no no oh _


End file.
